Magnolia University
by haterhaterhater
Summary: Lucy is a freshman at Magnolia University. The day before classes start she meets the famous mage, Salamander, who gets her to join his guild, Fairy Tail. Through on campus guild competitions and rivalries with other colleges, can she find peace with her past? Can she find love?


A blond haired girl stalked the halls of Magnolia University happily. She had always dreamt of going to said college. The friendly faces on the brochures and the stories of the powerful mages who attended lured her; she left home abruptly after graduation and skipped out on her father's stuffy and controlling plans for her future.

She had been living in the town of Magnolia the entire summer. She had worked several jobs as a waitress in the more remote diners. She managed to stay away from the popular businesses and malls. She didn't want to be recognized.

_-Scoff-don't be so cocky Lucy, I doubt anyone would find you familiar in this busy and exciting town._

In fact, the college and its students were the main focus of Magnolia. Posters of the most popular students of MU could be found in any store. Pictures of tournaments and competitions were framed and signed by several participants; hanging proudly in many of the diners that she had worked for.

One mage in training had caught her eye more often than the rest. The younger high school students always talked about him the most, he was their hero.

_Salamander._

A pink haired mage who was always grinning or smiling mischievously no matter who he was dueling or fighting. Lucy smiled. She loved people with spirit, they brought out the best in her. Her smile disappeared.

_Mom._

Lucy shook her head as she focused on the hallway before her. Orientation was two hours ago and she was taking a tour alone before she moved into her new on campus house. Of course, she would have it all to herself, she didn't work a hard and time-consuming job for nothing. She would never live in a house or room _provided_ for her ever again.

She shook her head again. Lucy hurriedly checked out all of the places that weren't being cleaned or _fixed._ Obviously, Magnolia University was very patient with its mages. Scorch marks and the ghosts of lunch tables and desks littered the floor of more than a few classrooms.

The gym was absolutely horrid. The ground looked as if something had burst out of it. Flags of victory were torn and ruined.

"_That Natsu and Grey really did it this time. If the old man wasn't such a father to them, they would have been expelled long ago,"_ one of the janitors using magic to attempt to repair the gym said.

_Natsu? Grey? Old man?_

Lucy's curiosity peeked as she continued to listen to the custodians grumble and mumble about, who she guessed, were the students who had caused such devastation.

"_For Sophomores to be this powerful is beyond me! I haven't seen anything like this since the old man himself and Laxus were enrolled as students here,"_ the other one said as he telepathically picked up the broken basketball hoops and put them back in place.

Suddenly, both of them stopped; looking at the blond mage peeking in through the doors that had obviously told anyone coming to: _Keep Out_.

She laughed nervously before quickly exiting and swiftly walking away.

_Smack._

Lucy held her nose and rubbed it as she backed away from the warm and rock hard _wall_ that she had just run into. Only to see a boy with wild pink hair and a crazy grin staring at her.

_Salamander._

He laughed, "You sure are weird, running into people like that!"

She grinned too, already aware of how contagious his smile was, "Sorry about that." Then she gasped and pointed a childish finger at him, "And I am _not_ weird!"

Salamander laughed even more, "The weirdo says that she isn't weird!"

A blue cat landed on Salamander's right shoulder. A sheepish grin played at his mouth. He held a paw in front of his face as if to look "shocked."

"Who is this weirdo, Natsu?"

_Natsu?_

"Ah, so you're the one responsible for the gym?" Lucy questioned with a grin.

Natsu's laughing was cut short and a dark look took precedence over his face, "Yeah. Stupid stripper, _Grey_, started it. Did Ji-chan care? No, now we both can't duel for a week without being sent to sleep in the same bed." He mumbled with his arms crossed; a dark aura surrounding his head.

"_Natsu is Kawai*," _

"Pfft."

Natsu looked up to see Lucy giggling, a big grin of her own plastered on her face, "You must be one strong mage to cause damage like that, Salamander-san," she said while lightly hitting his shoulder incessantly, giggles and laughs escaping from her mouth as she spoke.

Natsu grinned, "You bet I am! The strongest in the whole school!"

Lucy's eyes peered at him innocently," Really? No way…"

Natsu's grin widened (if that's even possible), "You may be weird, Lucy, but you're definitely Fairy Tail material. Want to join _my_ guild?" He asked.

The blue cat smiled, "Actually, Natsu is just a member of the guild. Gramps is the leader. You see, there are three directors of Magnolia University. All of them run dorms, or a fraction of the campuses students. They call their fraction a guild. And when the school isn't competing against other colleges or sending students on missions, the guilds are competing against each other."

Natsu glared at the cat, "Happy! I was going to let Lucy think that it was mine until we got inside and she became a member!" He whined.

Lucy laughed at Natsu's behavior again, "It's okay. I would join any guild that Salamander-san was a part of."

Natsu narrowed his eyes at Lucy, "Nani*? Is the weirdo in love with me?" He asked, poking her face as he spoke.

Lucy punched Natsu on top his head, he hunched over and clutched his rosy locks; whimpering from the pain.

"_Lucy isn't a weirdo, she's a demon! A demon!" _The blue cat chanted as he hovered over Natsu with "teary" eyes.

Lucy scoffed, "I said that I would join your guild because you always grin like a big baka*. You seemed really fun in all of the pictures I've seen of you and other students across town, too." She explained while crossing her arms, her cheeks a soft pink.

Natsu gazed at her from the ground. He got up and grabbed her hand before running.

"Oi*! Where are we going?" She asked.

Natsu looked back at her, his grin in place like it was supposed to be, "To make you a member of my guild!"

He fist pumped as they continued to run:

"A member of Fairy Tail!"

Nani: what

Baka: idiot

Oi: hey

Ji-chan: another way of saying gramps in Japanese

Kawai: scary (_cute_ is Kawa**ii**).


End file.
